1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric brake system, and more particularly, to an electric brake system generating a braking force using an electrical signal corresponding to a displacement of a brake pedal, and an inspection method capable of inspecting whether a hydraulic pressure leak occurs using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake system for braking is necessarily mounted on a vehicle, and a variety of systems for providing stronger and more stable braking have been proposed recently.
For example, there are brake systems including an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for preventing a wheel from sliding while braking, a brake traction control system (BTCS) for preventing a driving wheel from slipping when a vehicle is—quickly started and accelerated, an electronic stability control (ESC) system for stably maintaining a driving state of a vehicle by combining an ABS with traction control to control hydraulic pressure of a brake, and the like.
Generally, an electric brake system includes a hydraulic pressure supply device which receives a braking intent of a driver in the form of an electrical signal from a pedal displacement sensor which senses a displacement of a brake pedal when the driver steps on the brake pedal, and then supplies hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder.
An electric brake system configured with such a hydraulic pressure supply device is disclosed in European Registered Patent No. EP 2 520 473. According to the disclosure in that document, the hydraulic pressure supply device is configured such that a motor is operated according to a pedal effort of a brake pedal to generate braking pressure. At this point, the braking pressure is generated by converting a rotational force of the motor into a rectilinear movement to pressurize a piston.
Also, the electric brake system includes a simulation device capable of providing a driver with a reaction force according to the pedal effort of the brake pedal. At this point, the simulation device is connected to an oil reservoir, and a simulation valve is installed at an oil flow path which connects the simulation device to the oil reservoir. The simulation valve is provided to be closed when the electric brake system operates abnormally and to deliver hydraulic pressure discharged from a master cylinder to the wheel cylinder so that stable braking may be performed.
However, in such an electric brake system, when a leak occurs at a component provided at a hydraulic circuit connecting the master cylinder to the wheel cylinder or at a component provided at the hydraulic circuit connecting the hydraulic pressure supply device to the wheel cylinder, there is a problem in that a dangerous situation may be caused by a braking force intended by the driver not being generated.